<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrogate by LightningNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369646">Surrogate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph'>LightningNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU in which Dimitri and Edelgard get along, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Surrogate Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=887260#cmt1006300">FE3H Kink Meme</a>.</p>
<p>"Edelgard doesn't want to be a mother. But her very cute, very gay step-brother deserves to be a father. So she's agreed to be his and his partner's surrogate. Cue an extremely grateful Dimitri taking care of her and her body and just showing her how grateful he is for everything!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrogate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's no shipping tag at the beginning because I <strike>couldn't work out a way to tie it into the fic</strike> tried to keep it ambiguous. Hope that works for everybody.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"El, it’s me," Dimitri called from the hallway as he entered. "Are you in?"<br/>
<br/>
"Living room," she called back, grabbing the remote and turning the war documentary she’d been watching off. "You’re here early."<br/>
<br/>
"Ingrid and Felix offered to take my place at the meeting so I could come to see you," he replied, taking off his shoes and coat and making his way towards her. "I brought you some food so you don’t have to cook for a while yet."<br/>
<br/>
Edelgard forced her face into a smile. "Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you."<br/>
<br/>
Evidently she hadn’t <em>quite</em> managed to make it look natural because Dimitri coughed, embarrassed. "Ah... Dedue is the one who cooked it, not me. You don’t need to fear food poisoning. Again."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Oh</em>. I see. I will have to thank him properly, then."<br/>
<br/>
"I’ll be sure to let him know."<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri headed to the kitchen to put the food away.<br/>
<br/>
Edelgard stretched out, groaning when her body protested at it. She’d been a lot more engrossed in the documentary than she’d thought, apparently, and between the child inside her making a proper posture difficult and having been unable to go to the gym in some time, her body was really going to pay the price.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you alright?" Dimitri called immediately, glancing out at her from the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
"I’m <em>fine</em>, Dimitri," she sighed."Just sore. You don’t have to worry."<br/>
<br/>
"Of course I’m worried," Dimitri said. "You’re my sister, and you’re the surrogate mother to my child."<br/>
<br/>
"You always were too soft for your own good,” Edelgard conceded. "Alright. Do as you will."<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri retreated back into the kitchen, apparently to retrieve the containers he’d left here the last time. When he returned, it was with a cup of hot coffee.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought I was out," she said, happily accepting the offering.<br/>
<br/>
"You were. Felix told me to bring some. It’s decaf, so if you’d like you can have some more later."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
"Is there anything else I can help you with?"<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri..."<br/>
<br/>
"A back rub, maybe? You were complaining about that the other day, as well..."<br/>
<br/>
"Dimitri, please. You don't have to do any of this."<br/>
<br/>
"I <em>want</em> to," he said. "You're going through all this trouble because I wanted to be a parent. It's the least I can do. If you're really letting me 'do as you will', then I would like to do this."<br/>
<br/>
"...alright then. But be careful."<br/>
<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
<br/>
Shifting slightly to sit with her back to Dimitri, Edelgard felt him carefully putting his large hands on her shoulders, letting out a sigh at the feeling. "That's nice."<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me if you want me to do something different."<br/>
<br/>
"Right now, I'd like you to keep going."<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri chuckled, obediently starting to work the tension out of her back, slowly and ever-so-carefully working his way down.<br/>
<br/>
When he managed to hit the sweet spot near the curve of her back, Edelgard groaned in relief. "That is perfect. Please don't stop."<br/>
<br/>
"Was it that painful? It felt that way," Dimitri noted, following her directions.<br/>
<br/>
"There is a four-pound baby weighting down my spine," Edelgard said, deadpan. "Of course it's going to feel terrible."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah... you're right. I apologize." Dimitri paused, giving that spot some extra attention. "...for what it's worth, though, I can't express how grateful I am."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm starting to think this is a pretty good way to express that..." Edelgard said, sighing at another soothing movement from Dimitri.<br/>
<br/>
"Then I'd be happy to do this for as long as you need me to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>